1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image encoding system and method, and more particularly, to an image encoding system and method that may perform coding based on a processing unit including at least one block, and thereby may perform random access with respect to a portion of a corresponding image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Significant bandwidth and/or large memory capacities are required to process an image. Since an entire image is generally processed based on a pixel or block level of the image, processing of all pixels or blocks may be complex. In practice, however, only a portion of an image may be desired for access. For example, only a particular digit may actually need to be updated in a digital watch of a cellular phone.
Conventionally, however, an entire image may be required to be decoded during an encoding operation to access and update any particular portion of the image, i.e., the entire image may need to be decoded to update only a portion of a displayed image. In this case, since resources may be unnecessarily wasted, the efficiency of image processing may be reduced.